Oh Valar, bitte verschont Bruchtal von Mary Sues! - Mein armer Elrond
by Narya o Imladris
Summary: Das große Comeback der Herrin der hoh(l)en Tüfte. Jaha, ich bin zurück! Macht euch auf was gefasst! :) Was passiert, wenn die Gebete an die Valar eines Lords nicht erhört werden? Specials: Ganz viele Kohlköpfe - Ein hilflosverzweifelter Elrond - BATMARY - Zahnpasta alias Elrohir & Prinzenrolle alias Elladan - Erestor die Cola & Glorfindel die verknallte Teenagerin.


**EIGENTLICHER TITEL DER GESCHICHTE, DER HIER ZU LANG WAR: **

**Oh Valar, bitte verschont Bruchtal von Mary Sues! - Tja, Elrond. Ich hab heute einfach Lust die Bruchtaler zu quälen. :)**

**IHR FINDET MICH AUCH AUF UNTER DEM NAMEN: Narya von Imladris**

**Fremde aus fernen Ländern, langjährige Freunde ihr seid hergerufen worden, damit wir auf die Bedrohung dieser Fanfiktion reagieren.  
...Innerer Elrond? - Ja? - KLAPPE! ._. - 'Tschuldigung... *beleidigt wieder hinsetzt und schmoll***

Die Storry spielt mehr oder weniger nach den Filmen, also zu mindest die darin vorkommenden Charaktere. *grinsend Elrond anschau* :D  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch erwähnen: DIE LEUCHTFEUER VON AMON SUL SIND ENTZÜNDET! *hust* Bitte nicht ernst nehmen.. :DD

Elrond traute seinen Augen nicht. Er trat näher an das große Fenster, um besser durch die Zweige sehen zu können. Da stolperte doch glatt ein junges, blondes Ding den schmalen Gebirgspfad neben einem Wasserfall herunter. Bei sich trug sie ein eindeutig zu langes Schwert, das an dem Gürtel befestigt war, der eine quietsch grüne viel zu enge Stoffhose hielt.

Bisher war Bruchtal noch von der sogenannten Mary Sue-Plage verschont worden, die im Osten den armen Legolas verzweifeln lies. Es war die erste Mary Sue, die Elrond je gesehen hatte und er hatte den Valar auch jeden Abend ausreichend dafür gedankt. Nun, da ihn die Gust der Valar verlassen hatte warf er nun Vardas silbern schimmernder Statue, die neben einem Regal in seinem Arbeitszimmer stand, einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Und nun?", flüsterte er verzweifelt und beobachtete weiter den Weg der Mary Sue, die bisher schon dreimal fast von der Brücke gefallen wäre.

Mit dem Gedanken, dass die Mary Sue sich auch nur verirrt haben könnte machte er sich auf den Weg zum Haupteingang, um die Mary Sue zu begrüßen und ihr von Erestor ein Gemach zuteilen zu lassen.

Als er schließlich der Mary Sue entgegen lief kam er nicht umher sie mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Anscheinend meinten es die Valar ganz und gar nicht gut mit Elrond und Bruchtal. Die Mary Sue, die geradewegs vollkommen hohl grinsend und winkend dem Herren Bruchtals entgegen schlappte, trug nicht nur quietsch grüne Hosen, sondern auch sonnenblumengelbe Gummistiefel und einen lila Wollkragenpulli.

Elrond schluckte betroffen. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden…

„Hallo, mein Herr!", begrüßte ihn die Mary Sue freundlicherweise. Erstaunt über den für eine Mary Sue erstaunlich intelligent wirkenden Satz, dachte er darüber nach, dass die Mary Sue-Horrorgeschichten vielleicht auch nur etwas ausgeschmückt wurden.

„Hallo, Lady?", fragte er sie höflich. „Ach, nennen sie mich Mary!", erklärte sie mit einer schnellen Handbewegung mit der sie Elrond fast gegen eine Kriegerstatue geschlagen hätte. Seinen elbischen Reflexen zu danke konnte er noch schnell mit weit aufgerissenen Augen unter der vernichtenden Geste in die Knie gehen und ausweichen.

„Ich möchte zu Herrn Elrond von Bruchtal!", verkündete sie stolz und stemmte ihre rot lackierten Hände in die Hüften. „Nun, ihr habt mich gefunden. Ich bin Herr Elrond.", erklärt er und tauchte aus seiner Deckung wieder auf nur um in das ungläubig IHN anstarrende Gesicht der Mary Sue zu sehen.

„Sie sind Herr Elrond?!", sie warf erschrocken die Hände in die Luft, was Elrond mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln quittierte. Immerhin war er Earendils Sohn und Gil-Galads Herold und so tat es ihm immer wieder gut wenn nicht nur Glorfindel die bewundernden Blicke erntete. „Ja..", murmelte der Herold und strich sich die dunkel rote Robe glatt. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, sie nicht erkannt zu haben, aber ich habe nun mal nicht mit einem alten Knacker mit selbstständigen Augenbrauen gerechnet!", verkündete sie schamlos.

Das Schmunzeln, das gerade noch auf des Peredhels Lippen lag, erstarb auf der Stelle und wich einer vollkommen entgleisten Miene. Wortlos starrte er sie einige Minuten an. „Ich bin ein Elb! Ich werde nicht alt!", protestierte er kleinlaut, nachdem er es geschaffte hatte den Mund wieder zu schließen.

**So das wars erstmal! Ich freue mich elbisch, zwergisch, menschisch, hobbitisch und valarisch über Reviews! :)**

**Liebe Grüße aus Bruchtal von eurer Narya, Nana, Nenya, Nenni, Heuli, Heili und Herr Elrond was weiß ich noch! :'D**


End file.
